


Same Old Song

by Chemaxtry



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: America, Autumn, Hunt, M/M, New England, Rooftops, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemaxtry/pseuds/Chemaxtry
Summary: Wilson is an ordinary man with an ordinary life, but all of it changes once he met a strangely familiar man. He never saw him in his whole life and never heard the song he was humming, but he knew him from somewhere. Curiousity took the best of him.





	Same Old Song

Wilson Percival Higgsbury was an ordinary man. Most of the time, he had enough money to pay his rent, maybe even have some spending left to treat himself to the movies. He didn't had a lot of friends, but those he did had were the best people he could imagine. He spent his days tinkering away in his parents garage, they generously offered him to use, once their car broke down and they figured they didn't need a new one, since they could go everywhere by bike. Reading wasn't terribly big of a town anyway.

Despite all this, he was now sitting at the busstop, waiting for the bus to take it to the hospital. His best friend, a usually quirky woman named Willow, grew strangely addicted to watching fire burn and touch it. But yesterday evening, it got out of hand and almost burned her whole arpartmentcomplex down to a crisp. She wasn't to terribly hurt or burned, thank god, but was rather there for the doctors to observe her and because she took quite the shock from it.

The selfproclaimed scientist looked down at his hands, which he was subconciously fiddling with while worrying about her. He was even picking his skin a little, something he wanted to stop doing a long time ago, but just couldn't. This was his equivalent of chewing nails, a way of releasing stress. He even bought long glothes, in order to stop, but it only made tinkering harder, since he couldn't properly grab things anymore, so he cut them. Now he wore them as fingerless gloves, Willow was always saying how good they suited him.

He grit his teeth and huffed a bit as he noticed that he was drifting into thoughts again, but not stopping with his nasty habit. That is why he sat up from his hurled over posture, leaned back to slip his hands into his pockets and watch the pedestrians walk past him. It was Friday, that's why the streets where a little more busy than usual, but at least not crowded. From time to time, he liked to look at the pedestrians clothes. This was also something he did subconciously, when he didn't had to much to do. Some wore bright and shiny shoes, an expensive suit, along with a suitcase under their arm. Groups of girls and boys weren't uncommon either, wearing school uniforms. Each and every of them had a story, and he would like to find out more about it. Where are they coming from? Where are they heading? Who are they? What is their story?

A sigh left his lips in a small cloud of steam. It was cold, but not freezing yet. Winter was coming soon and it seemed like, non of the people he watched today seemed to be so fond of that. Some people already started wearing hats and big scarfs. Everything seemed like a normal Oktober afternoon, not only for him, for everyone. Something he adored, actually. Nothing, could disturb him today.  
Except...

Humming? Was his mind playing tricks on him again? It was not the first time that he imagined something when he didn't catch enough sleep but... This sounded different. Further away. His eyes scanned through the crowd, trying to find the source of it because, it sounded familiar. Maybe an old song his Mother sang while cooking or something he picked up from the radio... But that couldn't be. It sounded to nostalgic to be one if the above. Instinctly, he stood up, narrow minded he walked over the street, almost getting run over by a taxi, into the crowd. It got louder. The rest of the noise seemed to fade into one consistent background noise but the humming stood out.

"Excuse me!" "Sorry!" "Scientist coming through!" he said while making his way past the people, reaching the opposite of it quickly. He scanned the surrounding again. Nothing out of the ordina-

There. Leaned against a lantern, there was a man in an expensive looking pinstripe suit, smoking a cigar and, most importantly, the humming seemed to come from him. And even more obvious: He was looking right at Wilson. As soon as he spotted the scientist looking right at him tho, he pushed himself away from the lantern, threw the cigar onto the ground to step on it and then turn to continue on his way... While still humming. Wilson never saw this man before. But what was this song he was humming? Subconciously, he started following. Even faster when the man took a sharp turn annd vanished into an alleyway. Wilson sped after him but when he arrived in it too, he couldn't see the man. He looked around in panic, which this whole situation caused.

But the soft hum was still present. Wilson looked up and there he was again, looking down at him from one of the roofs with an unreadable pokerface. Now Wilson just needed to find a quick way up there, since the stranger was already taking up the pace again. But Wilson couldn't really say he was a total stranger. Sure, he never saw this man once in a lifetime, but he looked familiar. Something was up with that man and that tune, he knew that. But back to climbing. He could get onto the roof over the stacked trashcans and a small jump to the fire escape ladder. As said as done, the scientist wasn't the most athletic man, but he made the jump and pulled himself up onto the ladder. He them climbed up to the roof, rushing after the man.

Said man also picked up the speed when he heard the scientist running after him, picking up the speed. But it was nothing more than a fast walking. Wilson almost reached the man, but shortly before grabbing that expensive fabric of the mans suit, he slipped down gracefully into another alleyway, letting the hunt continue. This happened from time to time again, always when the scientist was close. Sometimes, he could even see the man grin now. Was he mocking him? After maybe an hours of this hunt, Wilson grew tired of it. They were in the less fortunate part of the town now, it's not uncommon to get loud there, that's why he didn't hesitated from what he was doing now.

"Who are you?!" he yelled at the stranger who stopped to turn and look at him. This made Wilson stop in his tracks now too, catching his breath. But the man didn't bothered answering him, turning away from Wilson again starting to walk over the roofs.

"Talk to me!" Wilson called out starting to run after him again, desperation soaking his voice. But the man's humming he kept up turned into soft singing, his voice deep and a little raspy. "I sing the same old song, but can you sing along? But can you sing along?"

**Crack!**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am sorry it is so short, but I wanted to put a cliffhanger right there. There will be more updates in the future! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: The song Maxwell is singing is "Same Old Song (S.O.S. Part 1) by Two Feet, if anyone was wondering!


End file.
